


Johnten Being In Love UwU

by NCTentalising



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby Jisung, Believe me when I say Chennywise is the best, Chenle cursing?????, Chennywise, Fluff, I'm sorry Jisung baby, Johnny is a softie for Ten, Johnny loves him nonetheless, M/M, Papa Lucas, Papa Renjun, Pilots, Please Love me, Ten thinks he's so brave, everyone deserves love, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCTentalising/pseuds/NCTentalising
Summary: I just decided I had to write up some Johnten one shots





	1. You Scared?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the promised Johnten short. Oh man, I suck at this lmao  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and do tell me if there are any sort of mistakes whatsoever  
> Thank you ehue :)

Going to a theme park was Jaehyun's idea to get Ten out of the house. Going to a theme park (unknowingly) with a haunted house attraction was Johnny's idea. Going into the haunted house was Ten's idea.

"Hey, Johnny! I bet you're too pussy to go into that haunted house." Ten was challenging Johnny, who actually wasn't in the slightest scared at all.

Johnny sighed. "Yeah, I'm too afraid."

Although, dealing with Ten's eccentrics was way more terrifying.

"Fuckin' pussy. You were supposed to say 'I'm scared, Ten, please accompany me'." Ten mocked.

But in reality, Ten was the pussy right here. He didn't want to go in alone, it's the last thing he wanted.

"Come on, I'll protect you." Ten said and grinned, pulling Johnny, who was slumped against the table due to boredom, towards the haunted house. He allowed himself to be pulled by the smaller but pretty strong male. He stared at the back of Ten's head, thinking to himself, 'who's the one who is actually scared?' He knows damn well Ten is.

"2 tickets please." Ten said to the lady in the booth and held out his wrist so that she could scan the barcode on his wristband.

She passed the tickets to Ten and muttered a 'hope you get spooked' and smiled.

Ten walked behind Johnny while still clinging onto his arm and insisted that it was because he didn't want the elder to run out through the entrance. And when Johnny asked if he was sure, he became offended and Johnny thought it was cute. Johnny could feel Ten's heart beating through his chest, against his arm and at this rate, Ten's heart is beating faster than a goddamn rat's.

Johnny could hear Ten mumbling a little prayer. 

'Who's the pussy now?' Johnny thought and snorted.

"Come on, Johnny. Don't be afraid, we haven't even gone past the entrance." Ten smirked.

'. . . The audacity.' Johnny knows he heard Ten's prayer and now he wants to act all tough?

"Okay, then."

They walked through the entrance into the dark room. Johnny rolled his eyes at the fake cobwebs and all the wigs hanging from the ceiling. Could people actually be afraid of this? He felt stinging sharp pain in his arm and looked down to see Ten quivering. He was shaking. 

"Ten, I thought you said you would protect me?" Johnny questioned Ten.

"I did and I am." Ten glared at the taller man, still obviously hiding behind him. They weren't even 3 meters away from the entrance and it's been approximately 4 minutes since they entered.

Johnny let out a sigh and began making their way through the room and right before they entered the next room, a guy with a white cloth over him ran across the doorway. Ten screamed like there was no tomorrow and grasped even harder onto Johnny, who winced in pain because damn Ten is a bitch with long nails.

Johnny smirked at Ten's reaction, deciding to continue his way through the following room with Ten trailing behind him.

Out of nowhere, a Pennywise character jumped in front of them, startling Johnny but nonetheless remained emotionless whereas Ten was ready to bolt out of the haunted house. Johnny grabbed onto Ten so that he doesn't escape.

"Chennywise, I told you that you weren't scary!" Someone's voice was heard and that Chennywise turned to look at him.

"But it seems to have scared the shit out of that kid!" Chennywise said, referring to Ten.

"Chenle! Swear jar! Now!" Another voice was heard.

"This house is a fucking nightmare!" Chennywise yelled.

"Chenle!" And another yelled at him.

"Jisung! We told you to stop ruining the haunting atmosphere!" How many guys were there?

They all stepped out and presented themselves in front of Johnny and Ten.

"Hey, um, sorry. This wasn't the kind of experience we were hoping you were gonna have. But thanks to Jisung, our youngest, your experience is ruined." The man, they guessed was the manager, apologised and glared at one of the crew members. His name tag read 'Renjun'. He was the first one who yelled about the swear jar.

"Chenle, swear jar." Another man, name tag read Lucas, said to the smaller kid.

"Jisung, next time, don't tell Chenle until they've moved on." Name tag read Jeno, said to the youngest as he nodded.

Ten was still shaken up even though he kinda knew that they were just people. He's just seen the crew behind the haunted house apologise to them and the continuing to talk naturally in front of them. 

"Ten?"

"Hm? Yeah?" The younger male looked up at Johnny. He had a soft smile and Ten's heart melted.

"C'mon, let's get outta here." He intertwined their fingers together and began walking out of the haunted house.

Was it a bad idea to enter? Maybe, maybe not.

Once they were out, Ten swears his legs were jelly and clinged onto Johnny. Johnny understood and motioned for him to get on his back. They recieved a few stares but Ten was happy nonetheless.

"So what have you learnt today?" Johnny asked.

"Um, those were just people?" Johnny hummed at his response.

"What else?"

"The webs in those places are fake?"

Johnny sighed and let Ten down.

"No, challenging people might only get you in trouble." Johnny sighed and stared at Ten.

"Well, if that's the case. I dare you to kiss me." Ten has a sly smile displayed on his lips.

"W-What?"

"You heard me." He paused.

"Pussy." Ten was being cheeky.

"Oh, I will."

"Then do it." Ten pretended to pucker his lips.

And indeed, Johnny will. He leaned forward and captured Ten's lips in a soft but short peck. He pulled away just in time to see Ten flushing, he was redder than a tomato. He grinned at Ten.

"Hey! If you're gonna do it, at least do it properly!" Ten yelled at him.

"Why do you complain so much?" Johnny complied, still.

He brought one hand up to Ten's chin and tipped it upwards, he leaned down and captured the younger's lips in a soft and sweet kiss. Ten thanked himself for being a total nutjob at times. Especially this time, for daring Johnny with a kiss. They broke apart a few seconds later.

Johnny's eye held a soft gaze toward Ten who returned it. Honestly, anyone can tell that they were in love but too stupid to realise. The amount of Ten's antics that Johnny has put up with is not something anyone can do (e.g. Taeyong would just walk away and Doyoung would probably throw something at him). 

"I love you." Ten whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Johnny pretended and put his ear real close to Ten's lips.

"I don't know, I think I love you?"

"You think?"

"No, I know I do." He smiled up at Johnny who returned the smile.


	2. Gravity&Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten is Johnny's one and only and he can't wait to get back home.
> 
> Title is from Nu'est W's Gravity&Moon

"I might be back by tomorrow. That is if there's no delay or anything." Johnny says through the phone and lets out a little laughter.

Ten's eyes turn into cresents from smiling. He's just happy that he's able to hear Johnny's voice. He fears for Johnny's safety every day, flying back and forth between countries.

"Thank god, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, baby." Johnny says before ending the call.

"He keeps you grounded, doesn't he?" Taeyong asked and chuckled.

"You bet he does." He smiles, thinking about Ten. He is the entire world to Johnny and to be able to have him in his life is a blessing.

"Is Jaehyun going to pick you up?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah." Taeyong replies.

"Doyoung's coming along, too." He adds.

"Oh." Johnny knows that the three of them have a tight relationship, definitely something more. It's not that he found it weird, but a little peculiar. It's fascinating. To be able to share your lover with another person, it's really fascinating. He remembered his friend Nakamoto Yuta from highschool who had two boyfriends who also loved each other, but it was still surprising to him.

"What time is it?" Taeyong reaches over to grab his watch but doesn't even bother to read the time, he just waits for Johnny to tell him.

"6 a.m. Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Uh, yeah." Taeyong says but still stares at his screen.

They'd been in London for only 2 days before flying back. And the jet lag was too real for both of them and most probably the rest of the crew too. He didn't want to be far away from Ten but he definitely needed to make enough money to support both him and Ten. Ten is a dance instructor and he earns just enough to pay the rent. To Johnny, Ten is doing more than enough because sometimes he comes home to see his boyfriend fast alseep on couch, waiting for him and feet covered in plasters.

The time gap between countries makes it a little bit difficult for them to communicate because Ten would either be having his class or Johnny would be asleep but thank god, he'd be home in a bit.

"Taeyong, we only have 2 hours and it takes half an hour to get to the airport, given that there isn't a traffic congestion. And we have to make sure everything is okay with the plane." Taeyong groans and finally get dressed.

Johnny buttons up his white dress shirt and smooths it down before tucking it in. He puts on his coat, with the rank of Captain. He's had at least 56 hours of flight in the last 3 years. He makes sure he's got everything packed into his luggage. He's happy to finally be able to fly back home, back to Ten. He looks over and sees Taeyong, struggling to even get dressed. He shakes his head but helps him.

"You're just doing this to get back home earlier." Taeyong scoffs.

"Dude, the passengers want to go home too. Besides, Jae and Doyoung are coming to fetch you, idiot." Taeyong's eyes immediately brighten upon hearing their name. He pushes Johnny away and begins to actually groom himself. Taeyong has been given the rank of First Officer, with the total flight time of 45 hours. He's been flying with Johnny since the beginning of his career.

The drive to the airport was smooth and the road was clear. It was a bit chilly in London but that bothered neither of them. They were both thinking about going back home to their respective partners.

6.45 a.m. and they've reacher the hangar, checking with the team to make sure everything was right with the plane. After doing just that, they managed to grab some breakfast and soon return to the plane.

"Oh boy, it's gonna be another long flight." Taeyong says.

"Hey, at least you'll be getting a new rank after this." Johnny says and smiles as he settles in his seat.

"Oh, yeah." Taeyong following suit.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. My name is Johnny Seo and with me is my First Officer, Lee Taeyong and we are happy to have you on board. The flight from Heathrow Airport to Incheon Airport will be 11 hours long. We are estimated to arrive in Incheon by 4 a.m." Johnny said through the speakers and translated it into Korean once he was done speaking in English.

"The Captain has turned on the Fasten Seat Belt sign. If you haven’t already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead bin. Please take your seat and fasten your seat belt. And also make sure your seat back and folding trays are in their full upright position."

"If you are seated next to an emergency exit, please read carefully the special instructions card located by your seat. If you do not wish to perform the functions described in the event of an emergency, please ask a flight attendant to reseat you."

"We remind you that this is a non-smoking flight. Smoking is prohibited on the entire aircraft, including the lavatories. Tampering with, disabling or destroying the lavatory smoke detectors is prohibited by law."

"If you have any questions about our flight today, please don’t hesitate to ask one of our flight attendants. Thank you."

Taeyong reads out each paragraph carefully and translates it into Korean so that the other passengers who were returning could understand.

They waited for the flight attendants to carry out their duties of showing the passengers all the safety precautions. One of their crew members, Jungwoo, poked his head into the cockpit to inform them that they were done and ready for take off. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, the time now is 8 a.m., London time and without any delays, we are now beginning our journey to Incheon, Korea."

Johnny nods to Taeyong who does the same back. It was a short time before they were entirely up in the air.

On Ten's side, he was finally done with today's class. 5 p.m., the time Johnny would be flying back. He bid his goodbyes to the dancers as they did the same to him and each other. He remembered to put on a back brace this time, it was an abdominal binder for waist support. He packed up and slowly walked home. His feet felt like they were on fire, it definitely hurt. His back was also sore and aching. He had exerted himself today because he doesn't remember the last time his back hurt this bad.

He looked at his watch and it was 5.15. He'd been walking for 15 minutes? He decided to just hail down a taxi and get some dinner on the way. 

At least their apartment complex had an elevator. Ten greeted another elderly resident who smiled back at him.

"When's Johnny coming back?" She asked.

"Ah, probably tomorrow morning." He says and smiles back at her before continuing his way to the elevator.

He checked his watch once again and it was 6 p.m. Johnny's been in the air for an hour. Ten quickly unlocked the door and removed every piece of clothing including the back brace. He just wants to wash the sweat and disgust away. He allowed the warm water to run down his face and the rest of his body. 

He was finally done with his shower and put on his favourite hoodie of Johnny's, a baby pink hoodie which was 3 sizes too big for Ten and a pair of sweatpants. He doesn't forget a clean back brace, he'll remember to wash the other one he wore earlier on.

He moves into the living room where he lays on the couch and turns the tv on, then checks on his phone. Then turns his attention back to the tv. It becomes a routine for him to just shift his attention from his phone to the tv. It's not until 9 p.m. that he starts to feel sleepy, he turns off the tv and allows himself to drift into sleep. The much needed and deserved sleep. 

Back to Johnny, they were 4 and a half hours into the flight and it was lunch hour. Another crew member, Taeil, came in with their lunch in hand.

"Lunch, boys!" Taeil said cheerfully. He looked tired but he tried hard to not let it show.

"Thanks, Taeil." Johnny smiles warmly at him as Taeyong does the same.

"There's another 7 hours of being here." Taeyong stretched in his seat and yawned.

It is indeed going to be quite a long flight. The 7 hours of flight went smoothly and they arrived safely at the airport.

They walked out of the gates and the first thing they saw was a bigass board with 'Welcome home, Taeyong' horribly scribbled on it with Jaehyun and Doyoung holding either sides of it, the biggest smiles plastered on their face.

Before Johnny knew it, Taeyong was already running towards them, his poor luggage being dragged along. They envoloped him in a hug and kissed his cheeks.

"We missed you so much." Jaehyun said as Doyoung nodded.

"Johnny, you need a ride back?" Taeyong asked. Johnny nodded, walking towards the group as they, too, hugged him.

They made it to the car and it'd be at least an hour to get back to Seoul. He and Taeyong got some shut eye. It was 5 a.m. by the time they reached Seoul. They were nice enough to send Johnny back to the apartment complex.

"Thanks, guys. Get home safe." He waves them off.

He sighed, he was finally home. He quickly got into the elevator and pressed on their floor button. He unlocked their door, trying to make the least sound possible. He opened it to find Ten on the couch, in his hoodie, sleeping peacefully. He missed Ten a lot, admiring his face down to the smallest details, his mouth would open a little and he'd take a deeper breath. His boyfriend is the most beautiful person to him and he doesn't think he'd ever get enough of him.

He closed the door and put down all his stuff. He went over to Ten and carried him effortlessly in his arms. He slowly laid Ten down on their bed. He needed a shower real bad, he wasn't sweaty or anything but he felt gross and he didn't want work to linger on him. He put on a shirt and a pair of shorts after he was done with his shower.

Johnny was always the big spoon in this relationship. Whilsts spooning, he'd always snake his arms around Ten's waist and felt something there. He immediately knew it was the waist support. He felt bad knowing that Ten would exert himself so that he was contributing. He decided that he would talk to Ten about it once they woke up. For now, he'd get some sleep and cuddle Ten.

Ten woke up, surprised he was in bed and more surprised at the warmth enveloping him.

"Johnny . . ." He quietly whispered, admiring his sleeping boyfriend, he traced his finger's against Johnny's features. He chuckled when Johnny crinkled his nose. Johnny slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, baby. I missed you so much." Johnny said before placing his lips on Ten's. Ten moves his hands to the back of Johnny's neck.

"I missed you too." Ten replies and pulls his boyfriend in for another kiss.

"Ten, listen, I don't want you hurting yourself anymore, please." Ten was confused at first and then realised, he still had the back brace on.

"I earn enough for the both of us, baby. You don't have to keep pushing yourself to the limits, please."

"How about I work only on the weekends, hm?" Ten asks.

"Yeah, that would be better. Thank you, baby."

"No, thank you. You've done so much for me and I can't even do much right now." Ten said and caressed Johnny's face.

"Don't say that, I love you." Johnny said and smiled down at Ten.

"Ew, you're so cheesy." Ten says and laughs.

"But I love you too." Ten adds, smiling.

He pulls his boyfriend in for another soft kiss. And that is how they spent their day, in bed, cuddling.


End file.
